Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington is the main antagonist in Skellington's Revenge. He originated from the classic animated film The Nightmare Before Christmas. Jack is the Pumpkin King (King of Halloween), as he wanted to conquer Christmas Day, but thanks to Spongebob Squarepants, he resigned from his evil actions. History Jack was created by Evil Abed during the prehistoric age, he wanted to use Jack to conquer the Christmas Day. Lamentably for Evil Abed, he failed when Jack was shot in World War II when he was in his sleigh. Jack survived and understood his actions, then Jack saves Santa Claus and Sally from Satan in the Hell. Jack beat Satan leaving him unconscious and escape with Sally and Santa Claus. Skellington's Revenge Unfortunately for Jack, Halloween always got cancelled year after year by unknown reasons. Then, an enraged Satan with Jack Skellington tries to get revenge. Satan sent one of his sons, the Black Hiver to deceive Jack and conquer Christmas Day. Jack wishes to conquer Christmas Day originated after seeing Spongebob's special on the back of a card given to him by Zero. His friends tell him that he's being an ass for his actions, however Jack ignores them and continues with his conquest. After all his friends refuse to help him, Jack decides to invoke the Black Hiver, asking him for his help to conquer Christmas. The Black Hiver agrees, but with an evil expression. On Christmas Eve, Jack goes to Bikini Bottom in a car and deceives Spongebob Squarepants and his friends telling them he's Santa Claus (When the real santa is trapped by the Black Hiver). SpongeBob and his friends fall for Jack's disguise at first, until Spongebob realizes his picture of Santa was exact to the one Jack was holding. Jack laughed, before he along with Spongebob and his friends, are sucked into his picture of Santa (Now morphed into Bugs Bunny) and teleported to the dimension of the Black Hiver. Upon arrival in the Black Hiver's dimension, Jack uses his book to summon the Black Hiver to kill off SpongeBob and his friends in order to conquest Christmas. While the Hiver is attacking the others, Jack speaks with his (trapped) friends, telling them and Santa Claus that Christmas will be his forever as an achievement. Santa warns Jack that if he does this, he'll never get Halloween back from the Hiver. Jack ignores Santa's warning and waits out for "Christmas Time" to begin. After the battle between SpongeBob, Ed, and Heavy aganist the Hiver and his minions, Jack remembered the things his friends tried tell to him and felt remorse. Spongebob appears and tell Jack to not continue with his plan. Jack traps him in a painting, clamming he wanted to take over Christmas because Halloween could never have a great special for him and his friends. SpongeBob tells Jack he can share a special with him, only if he lets Santa and his friends go. Jack agrees and happy apologizes to his friends, clamming he was indeed an ass. The Black Hiver appears and order Jack destroy SpongeBob. SpongeBob tells the Black Hiver to leave him and Jack alone. The Hiver, now enraged, grabs SpongeBob and kills him, claiming that Halloween is now forever his. The Hiver enjoys his insured victory, but not before Jack enchants his summon in reverse, releasing the souls inside the lower half of his body. The Black Hiver tries to attack Jack, but SpongeBob and his friends souls save Jack, allowing Jack to enchant the last words of his reverse summon. The Black Hiver is destroyed and at the same time is permanently sealed for good. When everyone returns to Bikini Bottom, Jack apologizes for his actions and gives Spongebob a gift (with Mobrosstudios inside). Santa scolds Jack for almost ruining Christmas before taking him into the sky. Jack is last seen on top of Santa riding in the sky, shouting "Merry Christmas!". Character Info Likes *Spongebob Squarepants *Sally *Christmas *Halloween *Zero *Good Dislikes *Black Hiver *Satan *Demons *Robots *Evil *Oogie Bogee Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hero to Villain Category:Villain to Hero Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Funny Characters Category:Disney Category:Wizards Category:Zombies Category:Creepy Category:Villains